<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bind me in crimson by perfect_little_fool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657806">bind me in crimson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_little_fool/pseuds/perfect_little_fool'>perfect_little_fool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lizzie Bennet Diaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Darcy Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Tie Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_little_fool/pseuds/perfect_little_fool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie's fixation on Darcy's ties never really fazed him. </p><p>Until now. </p><p>  <i>(or the one inspired by a youtube comment on the second to last episode of the series and it got stuck in my head so I HAD to write it)</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bind me in crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I rewatched all of LBD in one day yesterday instead of doing algebra, so naturally today I sat down and wrote all of this...instead of doing algebra. </p><p>forgot how much I loved these two stupid idiots. anyway. enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie and Darcy had agreed amicably to keep things soft for a while after she had kissed him in her parents’ den. He was only to be there for so long before having to return to San Francisco for business anyhow, so it only made sense to keep any urges tampered down for the time being. </p><p>That didn’t mean they didn’t allow heated moments to sweep them away, such as the few times the camera had still been turned on and Charlotte had had to edit out hair-pulling and hip-straddling. However, they never let things advance further than that - within a week he was on a plane to get back to work, she was kissing him goodbye, and e-mail was their direct line of contact until she was able to make the move to join him there.</p><p>When she eventually arrived in San Francisco, a new expensive condo under her belt along with Dr. Gardner’s mentorship locked down, they had allowed intimacy to finally expand. </p><p>It was after their first official night at the theatre, his hand heavy at her waist most of the evening, her fingers digging into his collar when they asked someone to snap a picture of them. In the car, his palm high on her thigh, getting more and more confident as the drive went along; thick, syrupy glances between the two of them that Darcy was sure his driver could practically smell. </p><p>That was when things finally hit their peak, escalation inevitable, as they crashed into her living room still stacked with boxes. His hands were under her skirt, fingers nervous but solid nonetheless, her own smoothing along his scalp as his lips were eager on hers. After thoroughly mussing each other up in the front room, she finally managed to get him into her bedroom after a lot of coaxing, promising much more than foreplay if he followed her down the hall. </p><p>After that, affection and long looks were normal between the two. Having sealed an ultimate step in their relationship only drove them closer, the physical act of <i>touch</i> heightening everything else tenfold. </p><p>Jane and Bing were in town for the weekend, having made the flight out to Los Angeles so Bing could tie up a few loose ends he had yet to confront. The older Bennet sister decided to accompany him once Darcy invited them out to dinner if they were able to make the drive - which they did. Lizzie began buzzing with excitement the moment the reservations popped up in her calendar. She hadn’t seen Jane in weeks.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>“Elizabeth?”<p>Her head turns from applying mascara in her bathroom mirror to where Darcy stands in the open doorway. He’s finishing off the cuff link at the bottom of one wrist, peering at her over his handiwork. The practical smoulder sends a shock wave straight through her core. </p><p>“Yes?” she quirks, giving him the big smile he knows and adores. </p><p>“Which tie?” he asks, holding up two options. One a dark crimson, perfectly matching the hue of her hair, and the other a navy blue to go with the color of the blouse she had paired with her black skirt. </p><p>Her top teeth bite into her bottom lip without intention, eyelashes fluttering at the choices before her. His attention to detail is one she didn’t notice initially, but one she’ll forever cherish. He’s an expert that continues to show off without meaning to. </p><p>Lizzie cocks a hip against the counter behind her, moving her head to the side in a playful manner. “Hm. Both good. What about your bright green one with the red ornaments? I <i>know</i> you have it hidden somewhere, Fitz told me about it.”</p><p>Darcy gives a smile, holding back a true chuckle, before stepping closer to her. “Let’s stop making jokes Ms. Bennet and, please, assist me in this decision.” His dark cologne swirls toward her nose, triggering her to inhale deep and long, meeting his pensive stare. She smiles again. </p><p>“That one.” She nods toward the crimson tie and he looks at it in regard. His lips shift up even more, letting his hand drop the navy blue option onto the bathroom counter for a moment. He steps ever closer to her, his height another factor in how her body is suddenly shaking for him. </p><p>“Would you?” Darcy questions, holding the tie out to her loosely.</p><p>Lizzie glances down at it before nodding. She takes it from him, allowing their skin to touch for a second too long, before looping it around his neck and under the collar he had already popped up for her. Quickly, before she begins tying it off, she uses either end of the tie to pull him down into a warm kiss, momentarily surprising him, before he’s returning the heat with fervor. Her throat lets out a small noise, torso pushing closer to his. He chuckles into her mouth, moving off a second later. When he does, he sees the pout upon her lips in reaction. </p><p>“We’re going to be late if you start something such as that,” Darcy relays, looking down at the watch strapped to his left wrist for emphasis. “Bing and Jane are most likely already on their way to the restaurant.”</p><p>His beloved rolls her eyes yet smiles in agreement. He notices then that she had tightly wound the ends of his $200 tie around her hands during their spontaneous kiss, keeping her bound for but a moment. When Lizzie also takes note of her interlocked situation, her face flushes a hot red and she quickly undoes her unintentional work. </p><p>“Sorry,” she murmurs as she smooths out the somewhat wrinkled material. “I, uh, I got carried away. Do you still want to wear this one?”</p><p>Darcy’s eyes melt into hers, jaw clenching minimally before relaxing. “Yes, I do.”</p><p>The blush creeps from her cheeks down to her neck and partially exposed collarbone, the color upturning a surprised grin on his mouth. They both watch as she ties off his tie, adjusting it at the opening of the collar until it looks perfectly placed. His hands find her waist, bringing her into his atmosphere to press a last kiss into her. She accepts it with another small release of breath.</p><p>“Ready?” he asks after pulling away.</p><p>Her body liquifies, stepping back to run fingers through her hair. “Ready.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>Seeing Jane again is like a breath of fresh air, inhaling spring flowers at the turn of a new season. They hug for what feels like days, her red hair the best thing Lizzie has seen since coming to San Francisco. Bing and Darcy also seem more than happy to catch up, letting Jane and Lizzie have a second to check in with one another.<p>“How’s New York? How’s the new position? Oh my god, I would love to live in a city like that -”</p><p>“Is San Francisco as expensive as I hear it is? Oh, Lizzie, Bing has been so kind, understanding -”</p><p>“Have you heard from Lydia? We talked on the phone yesterday -”</p><p>“Dad said he’d love to come visit! Just has to get Mom on board -”</p><p>They eventually are motioned into the seating area, the men smiling at the blossoming excitement between the two sisters seeing each other again. The conversation doesn’t die until appetizers appear, both girls finally sweeping their joy under the rug for the time being. </p><p>The evening continues going wonderfully. Bing lets them in on the charities he’s been donating his time to while Jane rambles about the next line she’s been assisting on. Darcy dutifully fills everyone in on Pemberley’s current big project but lets Lizzie take the lead on what’s next for her since the videos ended and lost steam - Jane extremely curious to hear about future ventures since that chapter of all their lives officially closed. </p><p>Dinner is wrapping up around nine o’clock, both couples feeling dizzy with the happiness of the night.  </p><p>“Would you ever pick them back up again?” Jane inquires, leaning heavily into Bing’s side where his arm is thrown behind her on their side of the booth. Lizzie has to bite the inside of her cheeks to not squeak at the cuteness.</p><p>“Maybe. I feel good about where I ended them. Charlotte said if I ever did an update video down the line she’d be willing to help out on it. Dr. Gardner also said she’d love to use my videos or any future videos for a seminar.”</p><p>“That’s exciting!” Jane grins in that beautiful way that she does. </p><p>Bing nods in agreement. “It’s wonderful you have so many open doors at your use, Lizzie.”</p><p>Darcy silently adds to the praise flying around by leaning back to slide his arm down and around Lizzie, allowing his hand to rest idly at her opposite hip. Her ears begin to tingle at the touch. “Thank you,” she continues. “I’m hoping to start shopping around to more investors with my business plan. But we’ll see where we’re at with that later in the summer.”</p><p>“Speaking of business plans…” Jane draws the topic to a discussion she and Bing had had on the plane about a new opportunity he’s been in the midst of lining up for himself. Lizzie listens, all the while allowing herself to rest back into the space Darcy had opened for her against his arm. His grip along her hip tightens briefly, her hair moving as she feels a brief exhalation come from him. </p><p>As her sister and her beau talk, mostly to each other, Lizzie reaches up subconsciously to let her fingers delve into the space between Darcy’s tie and his shirt. He glances down at the movement, freezing a tad as he watches her play with the satin material slowly. </p><p>An old hazy moment flashes before his eyes; one of Lizzie and himself in her parent’s den, her beautiful hair pinned back, eyes downcast with his face close to hers, her fingers playing with the tie around his neck. A swallow gets stuck in his throat before he’s pulled back to reality at the feel of her doing the same now.</p><p>Darcy begins to tune Bing’s words about financial reports out as he focuses on Lizzie’s fingers grasping hold of the end of the tie after inching her way down there, rolling the fabric around her slim wrist tightly, keeping it there for a few seconds, and releasing it. His heart pounds as she does it again, her attention not necessarily on the activity, as her eyes are still trained on their company, but her hands continue the work as if she truly meant to do it. He feels his lips part on the next binding of his tie around her wrist once she lets out a small gasp, her chest expanding and falling. Darcy’s eyes shoot to Lizzie’s face. She licks over her lips, not turning to meet his questioning stare. </p><p>The buzz between his ears grows louder as she allows the material of his dark red tie to bind her once more, before unrolling it swiftly and letting it drop back against his shirt. </p><p>Although it looks a bit wrinkled and worn now. </p><p>“Any dessert, Jane?” Lizzie is asking, Darcy still trying to catch-up to where the conversation had moved to. He clears his throat and slides his arm out from behind his date. “There’s a cinnamon spice cake I think you’d like.”</p><p>The oldest Bennet smiles and shakes her head politely. “I’m fine, thank you. I think Bing and I will head back to the hotel. He has an early meeting in L.A. that we’ll need to make haste to get back to.”</p><p>The group of four get to their feet, Darcy’s hand fitting against one of Lizzie’s shoulders as they walk out to the sidewalk. She feels the warmth of it in her toes, the area under her belly button running soft. The middle Bennet is beginning to wonder if she’ll ever feel fully functioning around her newfound partner again. </p><p>Everyone makes their goodbyes. Lizzie has the need to cry upon having to wave off her older sister again, but knows this won’t be the last she sees of her. There’s so much more to do together and she has to accept that the time for it is there. They’ll make the time when they’re ready. </p><p>Bing closes the door behind Jane after the two girls exchange quick kisses on the cheek, Jane promising to call when they are headed back to L.A. in the morning. The two men shake hands firmly, with Bing clapping his oldest friend on the shoulder in the midst of it. Although a different type of tenderness, the love the two share is apparent. Lizzie smiles at it. </p><p>Finally, their company is driving off, getting lost in the midst of San Francisco’s nightly traffic. </p><p>“Home?” Darcy asks Lizzie after they finish a brief moment of silence. </p><p>Lizzie quirks a brow, an inquisitive look coming over her face. “And which place do we consider home? Mine or yours?”</p><p>A large grin threatens to break over Darcy’s usually collected face, his lips pursing and his chin quivering. “I’ve always considered anywhere you are to be home, Ms. Bennet,” he murmurs, slotting a hand against her jaw. Her breath is snatched away. “But, to answer your more current question, I’d say we should go to mine.” He steals one kiss from her lips before grabbing her hand to whisk her to the car.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>Lizzie never liked the term <i>sexual tension</i>, as it felt forced and too obvious when used in literature or movie dialogue. She always thought that if there were any sort of suspense between two people it shouldn’t have to be explicitly stated. It should be sensed. That whatever dangles between a couple, unspoken, should remain that way and made apparent through escalation.<p>But, <i>damn</i>. This sexual tension. </p><p>The car ride home is brief, they hadn’t travelled far for dinner, but it feels eons long. Halfway through their meal, something had shifted. Darcy was clearly on edge. He had been ready for the night to be over before it had even been close to being done, and Lizzie knew it the moment his fingers brushed her hip in that booth. She isn’t totally sure what’s been bringing this all on, but the way he’s messing with the end of his tie behind the steering wheel every sixty seconds is causing her thighs to clench and unclench. </p><p>They pull up to his respectable loft, which she remembers she’d been happy to see wasn’t a mansion the first time she’d come to it. Then again, she feels there aren’t many people living in mansions in San Francisco. </p><p>Darcy does his usual bout of gentleman-ness and opens the car door for her, offering his hand as she steps out. Lizzie attempts to meet his eyes, figure out why he’s suddenly taut as a stretched out rubber band, but he gives nothing away as he looks toward the house once they start walking toward it. She follows along, heart pounding at what would happen once inside. </p><p>It’s not the instant they’re in the door. First, he locks up behind them before placing his keys on an end table near the door. She purses her lips and begins removing her boots, unzipping each and letting them drop to the floor. Her eyes remain on him as she slides off her cardigan to hang on the coat rack beside her.  </p><p>He undoes the cuff links at his wrists, the pulse at her neck quickening once he begins rolling his sleeves to elbows. Lizzie’s tongue suddenly feels entirely too big, too thick for her mouth. Her stocking clad legs inch closer to him. </p><p>Darcy finally meets her eyes as he finishes his business with his sleeves. His fingers find the loop of his tie at his throat, dragging the knot down with two fingers to loosen it so it’s not so tight against him. Lizzie finds herself panting, unsure how she got there. Why does it feel as if she just finished sprinting a marathon? </p><p>The act of witnessing her complicated, quiet partner wind down after an evening out is more than domestic. It’s electric, cozy, familiar - she’s bursting at the seams.</p><p>Finally, he’s there, swarming her with his heat, and kissing her. God damnit, if he’s kissing her. </p><p>His mouth is urgent against hers, tongue licking at the seam of her lips to ask for approval. She allows, feeling his teeth bite at her not unkind, but with importance. He kisses the way he talks - eloquent, bright, brilliant. If there’s one thing she’ll admit William Darcy outweighs her in, it’s in intimate appeal. She doubts he’s even half as attracted to her as she is to him.</p><p>“You’re thinking,” he laments against her mouth, one hand curling behind her neck while the other arm is holding her about the waist to him. “Overthinking.”</p><p>She laughs, letting him trail from her lips to her neck. “I’m just wondering if you’re as gone for me as I am for you.” </p><p>He pushes off at that, reeling back so they can look each other in the face. His features soften, fingers gripping her neck moving to tuck hair behind her ear. “Don’t ever question such a thing, Elizabeth Bennet. I live and breathe for you.” Her heart crashes into her throat at that and he’s kissing her again. </p><p>Darcy tenses and brings her up, her feet leaving the floor. She releases a squeal into his mouth at that, feeling suspended in time as he begins moving them toward the spiral staircase ascending to above them. He chases her to continue the kissing, keeping them going up even as she wonders how he can multitask in such a way.</p><p>When they’re finally in his bedroom, the door kicked open by her flailing foot, does he set her down again. The carpet beneath her is only there for so long before he’s walking them back toward the bed, his large, warm hands pushing to sit her down on it. Their lips slide away from each other and she’s dizzy with the sudden change in location, position, everything. Her hands reach up to bring him down with her, but his own grab hers before they can touch him.</p><p>Lizzie’s brows raise. </p><p>He’s never stopped her from touching him before.</p><p>Slowly, Darcy releases his grip on her hands, letting her drop them to her lap for now. Her soft face stares up at him as he reaches up to his throat again, grabbing the loosened knot of his tie and pulling it fully free from his shirt collar. Without any sort of idea of what he’s going to do, Lizzie’s breath catches. </p><p>He grins - fully grins. A rare sighting for William Darcy. </p><p>Much to her chagrin, he tosses the tie onto the mattress beside her. Her eyes follow it, and when they trail back to him he’s reaching down to pluck the buttons from their holes on her blouse. It’s a shock when his lips touch hers while he does so, feeling her skin become more and more exposed to the air. When his handiwork is done, he slides the shirt from her shoulders, pushing it off and away toward the floor. Next he presses kisses down her neck to her collarbone, his hands moving to the knees bent open for him to stand between. </p><p>Here, he slides his hot palms up under her skirt. A noise gets stuck in her chest, halfway a moan and halfway a groan, but he ignores it. Darcy grasps hold of the top of her stockings, tugging them down and over her legs, her panties going with them unintentionally. </p><p>Lizzie’s breath is deepening at this point, unsure of what he has in store for her. The molten look in his eyes is giving nothing away, other than the promise of something new. </p><p>“Would you do me the pleasure of removing that?” he tips his head toward her bra, white and simple, clasp in the back. Breathlessly, she nods, attempting to find the hook with her fingers while he finds the zipper of her skirt high on her hip. In a few seconds, she’s exposed to him, bare skin smooth and perfect. He smiles, constantly in awe that this woman has given herself to him. </p><p>Quickly, without preparation, he brings a shaky finger to the heat between her legs. Her hips roll as he makes contact with her skin, the exhale she gives bordering on another moan. Darcy smiles once more, letting his other grasp hold of one of her slim shoulders. Her head rolls to that hand, hair tickling his skin. </p><p>His fingers idly bump against her clit, steadily applying pressure while he pushes her to lay flat down on the bed. Her eyes flutter shut, one of her hands on instinct coming to his between her thighs to help things along. The hand from her shoulder reaches down and snatches her wandering wrist instantly, her gaze once again popping open and meeting his. </p><p>“I’d…” he breathes, finding his confidence. “I’d like to try something.”</p><p>Lizzie’s lips part. “What would you...like to try?”</p><p>His fingers are still rolling across her clit, slowly but surely, not taking her to any heights but keeping her entertained for the time. And, instead of using words, he lets his stare flit to the tie still stretched along beside her on the mattress. She follows his eyesight, her body tensing when she meets his viewpoint. </p><p>After a terse moment, thick and full, she meets his gaze. “You...you want to tie me up, Mr. Darcy?” Even when being teased, she knows how to deal it right back. </p><p>Said man allows himself to give a muffled groan, vision going hazy for a second. When he realigns himself, his Lizzie is smiling up at him, red on her cheeks. He surges forward to bruise her lips with a kiss, fingers on her clit hardening and picking up pace. Her back bows up. </p><p>“Yes. I’d like that very much,” he admits with a slight growl to his voice. </p><p>To her frustration, he removes his touch from between her legs, instead grabbing the crimson tie beside her.  He places a knee on the bed to come above her, pointing his gaze at her wrists. She swallows before bringing them together, allowing him to loop the soft fabric around her now joined hands. He brings one end under the loop he’s made, effectively creating a knot, before tying it off in as elegant of a bow as he can make in his current hasty state.</p><p>Once she’s securely restrained, he presses a small kiss to the skin below the knot, then pulls her arms to above her head. With nothing to make them remain there, he tightens his fingers that are wrapped around her bound wrists, smothering her with a hot kiss. “Will you keep them up here for me?” he murmurs on her mouth, tongue dipping atop her cupid’s bow. </p><p>A whine relieves itself in her throat. “Yes.”</p><p>When he decides she’s truly inclined to listen, he returns his touch to the well below her abdomen. Small huffs pass her lips as he finds her clit once more, stoking her fire from sparks to raging. </p><p>“Darcy, I...I…”</p><p>“Yes, my dearest?”</p><p>A full, wanton moan finally sneaks out of her. His cock hardens on instinct. </p><p>“Please,” she breathes. “I need more.”</p><p>A broken grunt is heard from above her before he presses his thumb to her clit, and allows the two fingers previously there to fall below and slide inside of her. Her legs spasm at the intrusion, back arching again. He watches in amazement as the pink nipples peaking the curves of her breasts harden to pebbles, the stiffening of them sending a shot of heat down to behind his trousers. </p><p>“Are you close to coming apart, my love?” he asks, voice dipped low and a husk there she’d never heard before. The tone sends Lizzie’s brain into a peaceful bliss. </p><p>“Yes, Darcy, I…” Her toes curl and the white-hot ball against her womb explodes. Her head throws back as he circles hard at her clit to help her ride out her orgasm. The wail her throat begs to give out is clamped down by her teeth sucking in her cheeks, wanting to remain as composed as possible. </p><p>“Beautiful,” Darcy is murmuring as she comes down from her high, legs tumbling to the mattress and lower back sticky with sweat. “There has never been a more exquisite exhibit of passion than watching you come undone, Lizzie.”</p><p>At this moment, she can’t help but chuckle. “Even after making me come, you still manage to use the most painted vocabulary.”</p><p>He returns her sentiment with a rousing grin. </p><p>Lizzie watches as he pushes off the bed and begins his undress, hands working expertly to unbutton his shirt. Their eyes stay connected as he unbuckles his belt and throws down the zipper, pushing his pants down to pool at his feet. Her heart pounds as he removes all that remains, baring him to the open air like her.</p><p>“I’d like to try something else,” he states as he comes to the bed again, reaching forward to encompass her full hips with his large hands. She gives a gentle smile, wanting to touch him back, but remembers his request and settles for dragging her foot along the outside of his thigh. </p><p>“And what is that?” she returns. </p><p>His pupils widen, a wicked look darkening his features. Her breath catches. </p><p>The hands on her hips grip and suddenly she’s being flipped over quickly, head whipping until she settles onto her stomach. A startled noise leaves her without her even realizing it. His hands on her hips move to smooth over her ass, gripping the thick swell of the stretch of skin that connects to her thighs. She whines, embarrassed he’s pulling such sounds out of her tonight. </p><p>He lingers farther down with his touch to her knees, pushing against the back of them til they bend and then shoving her until her ass pulls into the air. Her back arches as her head remains to the bed, cheek pressed to the sheets and arms still stretched above her. </p><p>Lizzie quakes at how they probably look, her darling Darcy poised above her, looking positively ravishing as he lines up to pluge inside of her. She moans. </p><p>Before he makes another move, his fingers dip into the warm, wet center of her. The fact that he brought this out of her, was able to give her such pleasure, sends another shockwave down below. </p><p>Darcy grips her hips and does just as she was already picturing. The head of his cock pushes in and she feels her entire torso shake in anticipation. “I’m going to fuck you now, Lizzie,” her beloved says, tone dark and wanting. Her eyes slip shut at hearing him curse. It’s so rare when he does that she can’t help but absolutely quiver for him. </p><p>With one more thrust, he becomes entirely sheathed within her. They both let out a cacophony of groans, her wrists tugging at what restrains her. He notices from behind, jaw locking at seeing her struggle against her makeshift binds. The image spurs him on and he begins thrusting with fervor, clear and sharp in the snap of his hips. Lizzie welcomes the firmness of it, her back bowing further for him. </p><p>Having just begun this aspect of their relationship so recently, this has all been an entirely new venture. The tie, the positioning, his mouth - Lizzie feels the excitement of it all bubbling within her, the telltale signs of a second orgasm washing over her. The sounds of him ramming into her are doing nothing but heightening the response of her aching body. </p><p>“Darcy, Darcy -”</p><p>“So soon?”</p><p>“I...I can’t help it -”</p><p>The chuckle he replies with is dark and stormy, her eyes practically rolling back in her head. She’s ashamed she can’t witness the expressions on his face, the thunderous looks he would be throwing her - but she’s also melting at the fact that he’s fucking her like this. Fucking her like he knows she’s his.</p><p>One of Darcy’s hands releases her hip, inching up to grab hold of her dark red hair. Not pulling or tugging, just winding the thick of it around one hand and holding, bending forward so the positioning slightly changes. The angle shifts, and he’s hitting a new spot inside of her. Her jaw drops before she can stop it, a high-pitched groan tumbling past her lips. </p><p>“Come on now, darling,” he hums near her ear, eyes squeezing shut as the pressure inside of her rockets upward. “Don’t you want to be good for me? Just one more time?”</p><p>The edge to his voice is what sets her off, a blanket of stars bursting behind her shut lids as her hips eagerly meet his to chase the river of galaxies stretching through her core. Darcy groans, her cunt collapsing on his dick still moving inside of her. The tight clench now around him paired with watching his Lizzie hit new heights is what ends it and suddenly he’s pulling out, pushing her ass back down to the bed as he spurts onto it, hand pumping to help him complete.</p><p>He allows himself to catch his breath, chest loosening, before shakily getting to his feet. He squeezes Lizzie’s ankle to let her know he’s not going far. The conjoined bathroom is only a few feet away and he returns with a slightly damp towel, ready to wash off the evidence of what they’ve done together.</p><p>After scrubbing the sticky mess from her skin, he climbs onto the bed beside her, finding her face and turning it to his. He places a soft kiss to her lips, which helps her open her eyes to gaze at him. </p><p>The look they share speaks eons, writes pages. Her smile shatters to the very middle of him. Darcy fizzles into infinity for her. </p><p>“Ready for me to untie this for you?” he questions quietly, reaching up to hook a finger into the knot still binding her wrists together. The heat in her eyes tells him she likes it a little too much, loves what he did for her tonight. But he knows she loves her freedom more, no matter what’s in the stare she’s currently sending his way.</p><p>Lizzie kisses the sweat away from below his jaw, nosing at the soft underside of his chin. She releases a weak breath. “Ready.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>